


Kurtyna

by Mela (666gardze)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Love Stories, M/M, Night Fantasy, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666gardze/pseuds/Mela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurtyna jest miejscem sekretów. Nikt nie wchodzi za nią bez powodu.<br/>Zajęcia musicalowe z Louisem Tomlinsonem to dla wszystkich zaszczyt - dla niego zaś udręka. Harry czuje coś do chłopaka, a on tylko wysyła mu spojrzenia, których brunet nie rozumie.<br/>Do dnia, kiedy Louis bez słowa zaciąga go za kurtynę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurtyna

**Author's Note:**

> Ten one shot jest conajmniej dziwny. Jest zupełnie inny niż wszystko co dotychczas napisałam i pierwszy raz pisałam kompletnie bez planu, poprostu pierwsze słowa utworzyły się w mojej głowie i zaczęłam to pisać, a reszta sama poszła. Był środek nocy i miałam jakiś nostalgiczny nastrój i cóż- wyszło coś takiego. Enjoy!

Usta Louisa na jego lewej skroni.

Usta Louisa na jego lewej kości policzkowej.

Usta Louisa na jego lewym policzku.

Usta Louisa na linii jego szczęki po lewej stronie.

Usta Louisa po lewej stronie jego szyi.

Usta Louisa na jego lewym obojczyku.

Usta Louisa na jego lewym ramieniu.

Harry drży.

\- Jesteś piękny. - szepcze Louis.

Harry chce krzyczeć z rozsadzających go uczuć do tego chłopaka.

\- Chciałbym... - zaczyna Louis i nagle Harry widzi jak kurtyna za szatynem odsuwa się. Pojawia się Zayn i przez chwile patrzy na nich zdezorientowany. Nie są nawet dotknięci ze sobą, ale Harry stoi przy ścianie bez tchu, a Louis jest tuż obok zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jak na zwykłą rozmowę, w dodatku każdy wie, że za kurtyną nigdy nie ma zwykłych rozmów.

Louis odwraca głowę, widząc rozproszenie chłopaka przed nim i patrzy z szokiem na Zayn'a, który bez słowa z powrotem zasłania kurtynę, odchodząc.

Szatyn odsuwa się i Harry chce błagać go by tego nie robił, ale Louis już jest przy kurtynie. Zanim wychodzi jego oczy spotykają te zielone. Ból jest teraz jedynym co jest miedzy nimi.

Harry chce go z powrotem, chce znów poczuć jego wąskie wargi na swoim ciele. Tęsknota rozsadza go i zrobiłby wszystko, żeby Louis przycisnął go teraz do ściany.

Osuwa się po ścianie i kuli się, chowając głowę we własnych ramionach.

~

\- Słyszałaś?

\- Niby co?

\- Podobno Tomlinson i Styles się pieprzą.

Harry wypluwa swój lunch, zaciskając ręce w pięści, by nie odwrocić się do dziewczyn siedzących przy stoliku obok i nie spojrzeć na nie z szokiem.

Co ona powiedziała?

\- Słyszałam...

\- Że co?

\- Że pieprzyli się za kurtyną.

Teraz chce zwymiotować wszystko co dotychczas zjadł. Nie chodziło o to, że nie podobało mu się to co mówiły.

Cholera, on chętnie by się zgodził by Louis pieprzył go za kurtyną.

Po prostu to nie było prawdą i one nie miały prawa rozgadywać takich rzeczy. Nikt nie miał prawa rozgadywać takich rzeczy.

\- Widziałaś jak oni się na siebie gapią?

\- Jak?

\- No wiesz, jakby chcieli ciągle się pie...

Harry nie daje rady i wstaje, odnosząc swój lunch do kosza. Nie dałby rady już nic przełknąć.

Kto to rozpowiada? Kto zaczął te plotki? I czy naprawdę cała szkoła uważa, że on i Louis...

On i Louis.

Myśl o nich sprawia, że Harry przypomina sobie tamte pocałunki i chce płakać z frustracji, bo chce tego znowu. Chce ust Louisa na swojej skórze, które będą całować go z tym uczuciem którego nikt wcześniej mu nie dał, z tą czcią...

To przecież Louis zaciągnął go za kurtynę. Czemu nie powiedział mu nic więcej? Czemu udaje teraz jakby nic się nie stało? I czy słyszał te plotki?

Kto je rozpowiada? Czy to Zayn? Ale przecież on i Louis są kumplami, a Malik jest z nimi na musicalu i Harry nie sądzi by ten cichy chłopak mógł gadać takie bzdury.

W dodatku.. Nic nie widział. Wszedł kiedy wargi Louisa nie były już na skórze bruneta.

Boże, wargi Louisa na jego skórze.

~

Usta Louisa na jego prawej skroni.

Usta Louisa na jego prawej kości policzkowej.

Louis pomija jego prawy policzek.

Usta Louisa na linii jego szczęki po prawej stronie.

Usta Louisa po prawej stronie jego szyi.

Usta Louisa na jego prawym obojczyku.

Usta Louisa na jego prawym ramieniu.

Harry drży.

\- Policzek. - szepcze.

\- Co? - pyta rozproszony Louis.

\- Zapomniałeś pocałować mój policzek. - mamrocze Harry nagle rumieniąc się wściekle.

Usta Louisa na jego prawym policzku.

\- Chciałbym... - zaczyna Louis i Harry rzuca nerwowe spojrzenie na miejsce w którym - kiedy ostatnio wargi Louisa znalazły się na jego skórze - pojawił się Zayn.

Ale tym razem nikogo w tym miejscu nie ma.

Wraca wzrokiem na Louisa.

\- Chciałbym pocałować twoje usta. - szepcze szatyn. Serce Harrego grozi wyskoczeniem mu z piersi.

\- Więc zrób to.

Louis patrzy mu w oczy i Harry wie, że ten błękit jest najpiękniejszym co w życiu widział. Szatyn nic nie robi, cały czas wpatrując się tylko w głęboką zieleń jego oczu.

\- Jeszcze nie czas na to.

Harry spuszcza wzrok na te wąskie usta i jęczy wewnętrznie na to, jak blisko jego warg są.

Louis chce się odsunąć, ale brunet łapie fragment jego koszulki, przytrzymując go w miejscu. To gest pełen desperacji, ale Harrego już nic nie obchodzi.

\- Nie każ mi czekać. - błaga.

I Louis całuje jego usta.

~

Jest bałaganem. Jest kompletnym bałaganem.

Jest czwarta rano a on leży w łóżku, rozwalony na swojej pościeli ze wzwodem i płacze, myśląc o tym pięknym chłopaku, który dwa razy zaciągnął go za kurtynę i o pocałunkach. Ściska dłoń dookoła swojej erekcji z żałosnym jękiem. Zamyka oczy. Wyobraża sobie że to Louis go dotyka. Skamle.

Dochodzi po chwili, myśląc o niebieskich oczach. Przypomina sobie jak Pani Brown pomyliła się czytając listę obecności i powiedziała Harry Tomlinson.

Harry Tomlinson.

Dobry Boże.

Czy to obsesja?

Nie, Harry jest po prostu zakochany.

~

\- Jak powiedzieć komuś, że chcesz całować go do końca życia?

Harry wypluwa swój lunch i pomimo, że nie powinien odwraca się do Louisa siedzącego ze swoim kumplem Niallem przy stoliku obok. Patrzy na nich z szokiem.

Oczy Louisa stają się większe niż talerze.

\- Oh. Harry. - te słowa są prawie jękiem w jego ustach i ich serca biją szybciej niż kogokolwiek innego w tej chwili na świecie.

Pierwszy raz to Harry łapie nadgarstek Louisa i nie myśląc nawet o tym co pomyśli przyjaciel szatyna albo inni uczniowie, prowadzi go przez pół szkoły do sali teatralnej.

Zaciąga go za kurtynę.

Bierze największy oddech jaki daje rade i patrzy na Louisa, myśląc, że jeszcze chwila, a umrze jeśli chłopak nie powie mu prawdy.

\- Mówiłeś o mnie?

Louis spuszcza głowę. Harry łapie dłonią jego brodę i unosi ją na poprzednią wysokość.

\- Mówiłeś o mnie? -powtarza.

Louis spogląda z żalem w jego oczy.

\- A niby o kim innym?

Harremu kręci się w głowie. Louis jednak nie zamyka jeszcze ust.

\- Nie całuje innych chłopców.

Harry jest pijany ze szczęścia. Łapie dłonie Louisa w swoje.

\- Więc całuj tylko mnie do końca swojego życia.

~

Usta Louisa całują obie jego skronie kiedy tylko chce.

Usta Louisa całują obie jego kości policzkowe kiedy tylko ma na to ochotę.

Usta Louisa całują oba jego policzki codziennie. Każdego dnia bez wyjątku.

Usta Louisa całują obie strony lini jego szczęki, co Harry uwielbia.

Usta Louisa całują obie strony jego szyi, chociaż może trochę dłużej tą lewą, na której Harry ma zrobioną przez niego wcześniej malinkę.

Usta Louisa całują oba jego obojczyki.

Usta Louisa całują oba jego ramiona, które poruszają się delikatnie kiedy Harry chichocze.

Louis nie zapomina o żadnym miejscu.

Harry drży.

\- Dobrze to robić poza kurtyną. - szepcze Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się, rozkładając bardziej na łóżku Louisa, leżąc pod swoim chłopakiem.

\- Zamknij się i pocałuj mnie.

\- W co?

\- Wiesz.

Usta Louisa na jego ustach.

I tak, Harry bezwarunkowo to kocha.


End file.
